Phantom Light: Resurrection
by Blak-Ice
Summary: When people who have been listed as dead start resurfacing, the Team sets out to Amity Park to find out what this Phantom Trio have to do with it. What are the Phantom's to do when they realize that they've been set up as criminals by a group known as the Light? And when an old ally turned enemy comes back to haunt them, can Tim put his issues aside to defend his name as Robin?
1. Prologue

**So, as some of you may know because you've been reading my other stories and are loyal readers, I had decided to write a crossover story for Danny Phantom and Young Justice. Well, I have started one called **_**Polar Opposites**_**, but that was purely on a whim, and not what I had originally planned to do. This is the original idea I had come up with for a crossover story, and I have to say, I'm very proud and excited for this series, even if I don't get a lot of people reading it. I was inspired by CyberActor15's story, which got me to reading other crossover stories. So now, I present the first chapter of the Phantom Light Trilogy, **_**Resurrection. **_**Enjoy!**

Prologue

The sky in Gotham City was always known for being dark and downcast, a site so depressing that no one was ever surprised by the presence of rain as a light storm overtook the city. For many people, the rain was symbolic; to some it meant a sort of calm, or peace as the water tapped against their windows. Others would say it reminded them of death, not just to a person, but to the city, and that the sky was weeping, mourning because of the lost. While others still, claimed that it was a sign of something new. A fresh start. A rebirth. And it was this thought that unsettled Robin the most as of late. Sitting perched on the side of a building, the Boy Wonder kept his eyes on the hooded person below him. Placing his binoculars back into his utility belt, he calmly placed a finger on the comlink in his right ear.

"Target spotted and in site, heading toward the warehouse district," he relayed.

"_Copy that, Robin. Keep eyes on him and stay out of site. We're on our way," _Batgirl said back.

"_Do not engage the target and do not take any unnecessary risk," _Nightwing added. Robin narrowed his eyes, focusing on the target they had been searching for while clenching and unclenching his fists.

For as long as he could remember, ever since he took up the moniker of Robin, Batgirl and Nightwing had felt the need to constantly remind him of one of Batman's most important rules: Never take unnecessary risks. Though he was grateful that they cared so much about him, Timothy Drake, the third Robin and fourth child to be mentored by the Bat, was beyond annoyed at their constant reminder of this rule.

Tim had confronted both Dick and Barbara multiple times about it, but the result was always the same.

"We're just looking out for you, Tim," Barbara would always say to him.

Sure, he didn't have as much experience as Barbara, and nowhere near as much as Dick, but they felt the need to always look after him and remind him of this which always seemed to rub Tim the wrong way. He felt as if they were treating him like a child or more accurately, the unknowledgeable little brother that had to be looked out for so he didn't fall behind. Someone who they would have to babysit.

Of course it didn't help any that Batman was still off world with the rest of the original League that were on trial, leaving Nightwing in charge of everything. Not that it would have mattered; just because Batman didn't say anything during their arguments, doesn't mean he would have agreed with Tim. No, he probably would have backed up Dick and Barbara one hundred percent. It was his rule, after all.

Biting his tongue, knowing that a snide remark would probably only come back to bite him in the butt later, Tim gave a simple "Understood," before releasing the button and pulling out his grappling hook.

Batgirl sighed as she turned and headed toward the direction of Robin's tracer, switching the frequency so as not to be heard by unwanted ears.

"Dick, maybe we should tell him. You and I both know this isn't just going to go away. He's not just gonna let this go…" she said, hopping onto the next building.

"_Negative. You know it's for his own good,"_ Nightwing replied.

"I don't see how babying him so much is for his own good. Tim's very capable and deserves a little leeway. He's proven that multiple times, and constantly reminding him that he needs to be careful doesn't show that we even acknowledge that."

"_What are you getting at, Barb?"_

"I just…I don't think we need to constantly treat him like he's some inexperienced rookie. I know what happened before was rough on everyone. I still can't think about it without my chest getting tight, but Tim's different. He's not Jason," she said sympathetically. The line was quiet for a while and Batgirl was beginning to suspect that they had been disconnected, until she finally heard him reply.

"_I know he's not, Barb. But I will not sit by and let what happened to Jason happen to anyone else, especially not the two of you. I won't bury him another one of my brothers."_

That hit Barbara hard as she remembered when Bruce had told her and Dick the news on what happened to Jason. She remembered all the tears she had shed for the young man, as well as the rage she and Dick shared at hearing what the Joker had done. If it hadn't been for Bruce being there to comfort the two and to keep them level headed and grounded, they probably would gotten themselves killed trying to get the Joker. She remembered the burial. It was small, simple. Only members of the League, their sidekicks, herself and her father had been there. Everyone gave their condolences to the Bat family, but knew the pain would take a while to heal. Even when Tim had joined them, they felt a twinge of lost about Jason. Of course Tim knew about Jason, and he was shocked to think something like that happened to his predecessor, and vowed that he would always keep his anger under control. Barbara liked to think that Jason's story had helped Tim to focus as he realized early on that they were not invincible, and that one mistake could be the end of it all. But that didn't stop her from worrying about him.

Batgirl said nothing as she continued to make her way to the docks.

Thirty minutes later, the three apprentices stood on top of a warehouse across from where Robin had followed their target. The rain had stopped not long ago, leaving a thick layer of moisture to linger in the humid summer air.

"Good work, Robin," Nightwing complemented as he placed a hand on his shoulder before pulling up the holoscreen on his wrist.

"Thanks, but…are you sure this guy is supposed to be dead? He seems pretty alive to me," Robin asked.

"Greg Raymond. Born July 17th, 1990, died December 11th, 2006. One of the city's most notorious teenage mobsters, he was destined to take over for his father, but was gunned down at the families' hideout along with twelve others. Apparently this is the hideout of his murders."

"So why come here? Do you think he's trying to revenge for trying to kill him? Or maybe he faked his own death?"

"Not for ten years. He would have surfaced by now if he had."

"Sounds like someone is up to something big," Batgirl said, crossing her arms. "So, what's the-"

A loud explosion caught them all by surprise as the building in front of them was engulfed in a mass of fire and debris. Windows exploded as large clouds of smoke pour out of any and all openings that the building had. The three vigilantes looked on in shock as the blaze began to engulf the building before anyone spoke.

"Well, we can rule out him working with them," Robin said though he received no answer from the older two. Looking down, they all caught site of a lone figure running out of the building, showing no indication of being caught in the explosion that had caused the fire. Upon closer inspection, they realized that the escaping person was their target, making a hasty getaway from a crime that they had no doubt he caused.

"Let's move!" Nightwing called. Without a second's hesitation, they quickly began to sprint, leaping across and down onto some crates, allowing them to get closer to the ground as well as their target.

As the hooded teen ran, Nightwing lead the pursuit, Robin and Batgirl bringing up the rear, but not far behind. It was easy for the three to catch up to him, and as they jumped down from the top of the crates, they surrounded the boy who came to a stop, head held down and unmoving, showing not even the slightest hint of surprise.

"Hold it, Raymond," Nightwing said, eyes narrowed, but couldn't help the feeling of deja vu that pumped through him at the site of the blood red eyes that looked distant and angry. Upon closer inspection, he could also see that his skin held a slight green hue to it, confirming that something was off about the person in front of them.

"Well, well. I had heard dat da bat had a buncha cronies of his own. Guess da rumors are true," he said in a thick accent.

"We've got some questions, and you've got the answers," Robin said in a monotone voice.

"Sorry, but I ain't no squealer. You want answers, talk to da Phantoms." With a wicked grin on his face, Greg pulled out a Tommy gun that he had hidden under his jacket, and opened fire. The three reflexively scattered out of the way, hiding behind various cover, and giving him an opening to run. Robin quickly chased after him, pulling out and tossing a birdarang to attempt to slow him down. As the red projectile sailed through the air, it hit its mark; the middle of Greg's back, causing him to stumble as he rounded a corner. The three heroes rounded the same corner and were all surprised to find that he had vanished.

"There!" Batgirl yelled as she pointed to an open manhole cover. They each pulled out their weapons before one by one jumping into the hole and straight into the sewer. Nightwing held his Eskrima Sticks, Robin his boa staff and Batgirl, a variety of batarangs, and scanned the slightly narrow tunnel, but found it to be empty of life save a few rats.

"Damn it! There goes another one. How do they keep getting away?" Robin said in frustration as he put his weapon away.

"Just like all the others," Nightwing said as he turned to look at his partners. "Now I'm positive that this is no mere coincidence. Something is going on."

"So what do you think?" Batgirl asked. "There doesn't really seem to be any real connection between the people or a pattern other then the fact they're all listed as deceased, the green coloring in their skin and the red irises."

"Not to mention that they all seem to know the same disappearing act," Robin commented.

"There's also the fact that they all mentioned the same person. Or, people. Someone called the Phantoms," Nightwing said as he brought up his left wrist and allowed his holoscreen to come to life. As he began his search, the other two looked at each other, a little confused, and turned back to him as the screen rang out, indicating a match in the information he'd been searching for. "The Phantom Trio of Amity Park, Illinois, commonly nicknamed "The Phantoms", is a trio of ghosts, two teenagers and one preteen, who have a reputation for protecting the town, but also for being a menace, causing damage on an almost daily basis."

"Ghosts? That seems…" Robin trailed off, trying to find the right words.

"Illogical? Farfetched? Nonsensical?" Batgirl said.

"Exactly."

"Illogical or not, we need to investigate this trio," Nightwing said, turning back to his partners. "Call up the Team. We're getting to the bottom of this."

* * *

In the town of Amity Park, there were always two things that were certain. The first was that Ghost attacks were a daily occurrence. Everyone in town was accustomed to the unusual disturbance that was a ghost attacking their town. The second was the appearance of the town's "Protectors", the Phantoms.

Daniel "Danny" James Phantom, the only male and the, what most would believe, leader of the trio, was the most well known and easily recognized member, having been around the longest and having much more press coverage then his other two counterparts. Unknown to anyone other than a select few, the town's hero was nothing more than a sixteen year old by the name of Danny Fenton, son of the famous Fenton Ghost Hunters, Jack and Madeline Fenton. After an incident involving his parent's invention the Ghost Portal, a device designed to allow humans access to the realm of the undead, Danny acquired the powers of a ghost, and has take it upon himself to protect the town and those he cares about from ghosts.

Samantha "Sammy" Marie Phantom, the eldest of the two female members, was the last to receive her ghostly abilities, but has been around since the beginning of their adventure, and it was because of her that Danny gained his powers in the first place. Most know her as Sam Manson, a gothic sixteen year old ultra-recyclo vegetarian who was very outspoken when it came to her beliefs. She also happens to be one of Danny's best friends as well as his girlfriend. After an incident when she was made the caretaker of an army of ghostly plants, Sam has dawned her own hero persona and had made it a point in assisting Danny in any way possible. However, she has made it known that she hates the name Sammy, and often gets annoyed with the press at their constant use of the nickname that she has reserved only for Danny when they are in private.

The third and final member of the group was Danielle "Ellie" Lilith Phantom. At the age of twelve, she was both the youngest and the most unique of the three because although she is biologically a pre-teenager, chronologically, she was but a year old. Created using the ghost DNA from Danny and the human DNA of Sam, Danielle came into existence, believing herself to be a clone of the two. Originally, she thought herself an enemy of Danny, and tried to capture him for her creator, but eventually turned on him and helped Danny. After a few months, of roaming around on her own, Danielle, who preferred the name Dani, was over overjoyed to see her DNA donors again, who, after a long amount of consideration, realized that based on the process used to create her, they were her parents. After this revelation, Danielle started living with her mother whose family was rich and had many spare rooms she could hide in without being found by the Manson family. Upon her first big media appearance, many asked where she had come from and her relation to the ghost boy since the two looked so similar. Danielle, following the plan put together by her family, told everyone that her name was Ellie Phantom, that she was the cousin of the infamous Danny Phantom and that she was here to help him protect the town.

Though everyone believed that the three ghosts did everything on their own, they knew it wasn't true. Along with their friend and techno genius of the group, Tucker Foley, psychiatrist and ghost hunter trainee, Jasmine "Jazz" Fenton, and fellow classmate and ghost hunter, Valerie "Red Huntress" Grey, the self-dubbed Team Phantom worked hard to keep the town safe from the dangers of the spectral universe. However, not all dangers were ghost related, and as of late, recent events have begun to play out that would open a whole world of new things for the group.

"She's heading west toward the park!" Danny shouted into the mouthpiece of his Fenton Phone.

"We're ready for her, Danny. She's not getting past us this time," Sam said as she and Danielle hovered in the air invisibly. The night was unusually peaceful. That is, until the appearance of the woman that they were currently chasing after. Though it wasn't unusual anymore for them to do a more normal style of crime fighting, the trio was getting to be beyond annoyed that this woman had outsmarted them as many times as she did already in one night.

Flipping over the gate, the woman made a dash for the tree line, only to stop short as the two female hybrids appeared before her, blocking her path. Turning around, she wasn't the least bit surprised to find Danny come up right behind her, completing the circle that they formed to surround her.

"Well well. If it isn't all three of the Phantom Trio. Looks like you finally caught me," she said in amusement behind her grinning cat mask. "Good thing too because I was getting tired of all of these cat and mouse games."

"Who are you?" Danny asked, unamused with the woman in front of him.

"Name's Cheshire. And I've been hired to give you a special message."

"A message from who?" Sam asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Sorry, but I've been paid a very generous amount of money from my employer to not give anything away. You'll just have to figure that out on your own," she said, pulling a couple of small pellets from her pocket. Danny's eyes grew wide in surprise before he grew angry and charged at her full speed, but it was all in vain as Cheshire threw them onto the ground, setting off a small flash and engulfing the area in smoke. The flashes temporarily blinded the trio, making it near impossible to see each other.

"Sam! Danielle!" Danny called out to his partners as his throat became dry and his lungs contracted unconsciously. Though the pain was there, it was minimal as his ghost half allowed him to go longer without breathing then a normal person.

"I'm fine, Danny," Sam said, coughing a little and waving the smoke from her face.

"Me too," Danielle said as her vision began to clear and she spotted the two older halfas. As the smoke vanished, they all looked around for any sign of their previous target, but found nothing out of place. "Where's Cheshire?"

"Gone," Danny said, noticing a small silver box on the ground in front of him. Walking over to it with caution, Danny bent down and picked up the object as two white rings appeared around his waist and travelled over his body. Behind him, Sam and Danielle were doing the same.

"What do you think she wanted?" Danielle asked as the last ring went over her head, changing her eyes from green to blue, bringing color back to her skin and replacing her favorite red denim beanie on top her head. As the rings disappeared, leaving her in her human form, Danielle had on a pair of skinny jeans, a black short sleeve shirt with long red sleeves under it and matching red kicks.

"She said she had to deliver a message to us," Sam said, also in her human form. Her jeans were all black, matching her bulky combat boots that she always wore other then on special occasions. Her long sleeve purple shirt hung off her shoulders revealing her bra straps. Under her sleeves on her forearms were her favorite spider fishnet gloves that left her fingers exposed. "What do you think it is?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure it has something to do with this," Danny said, showing the girls the box in his hand. Danny's attire hadn't changed much over the years. He still wore his same blue jeans, and had replaced his normal white t-shirt with an all black one that matched the watch on his left wrist. His normal shoes were replaced with all white kicks, and his upper body was covered in a white hoodie that he wore all the time, leaving it open to show off his shirt. At first, many people believed that he was weird wearing a hoodie during the hot summer weather, but Danny hardly noticed it because of his ice core which kept him naturally cooler than any normal human.

"You think it could be a trap?" Sam asked, eying the box suspiciously.

"Think Vlad, sent it?" Danielle asked in disgust.

"I wouldn't doubt it being a trap, but as for it being Vlad's handy work, I don't think so. He's not one to use human lapdogs to do his bidding."

"Well, maybe we should call Tucker and have him look at it," she replied. Before any of them could reply, the box began to hum like a computer coming to life, startling the three. The top of the box slide open to reveal a small lens as it rose from the center. A bright light projected from the lens, creating a holographic screen before them with a password screen that flashed before a window looking like a letter head appeared. Each member of the trio held their breath, waiting for something to happen, which didn't take long as words began to type out across the screen. As the message finished, a look of contemplation etched across Danny's face as he read the message out loud.

"Hello, Phantoms. We have been keeping our eyes on you, and we will be in contact soon. Prepare to see the Light."

"The Light? What's the Light?" Danielle asked.

"More importantly is who's been watching us and why are they going to be contacting us soon?" Sam said, turning to Danny who nodded in agreement.

"I don't know, but whatever it is or who it is, it can't be good. Which mean we're going to have to really keep on our toes until we get this all figured out. Let's get this thing to Tucker and see what he can tell us."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Tucker Foley was nothing short of a genius. Especially when it came to technology. Though most of his life he had been your average nerdy loser who only got recognition when he got a new high score on a video game, recent events have changed him into the young man he was today.

The first was his, obvious, love of all things technological and virtual. Ever since he could remember, Tucker had always had a natural curiosity for any and all things digital, mechanical and informational. Especially the ones of the handheld variety. What could be better than being able to hold all that information in the palm of your hand, and taking it anywhere you go? All your appointments, your class schedules, important files and video games, only a single touch away in the single greatest device ever, the Personal Digital Assistant, or PDA. Everyone knew that Tucker Foley went nowhere without his PDA, and that 90% of the time, it was in his hand. Some people believed that Tucker had the ability to actually communicate with the devices as if they were actually alive, though Tucker never denied nor confirmed these accusations.

The second event was something that didn't directly happen to him, but changed his life and his world none the less. Two years ago, his best friend, Danny Fenton, walked into his parent's nonfunctioning invention, the Fenton Ghost Portal, after of some simple motivation from his other best friend, Sam Manson. Tucker knew Danny would do it because he knew he'd do almost anything Sam asked because of his crush on her, but said nothing as he suited up to step into the hollowed out wall. Thinking back on it, Tucker hadn't actually thought much about the possible danger or anything that could happen to Danny if he stepped in there. And why should he have? Danny had told them that the portal didn't work, so that meant there was no risk, right?

Tucker had never felt more like such an idiot at any point in his life then when he witnessed his friend, getting electrocuted and blasted with ectoplasm, giving him his ghost powers. Tucker could recall having nightmares for days after that, Danny's pain filled screams and his and Sam's cries of terror, echoing in his mind. The only thing worse was the cold dread he felt as Danny stepped out of the portal as Phantom for the first time, securing not only fact that his friend had died, but that he and Sam were directly responsible for it, something that he was sure would have shattered his psyche and put him in a metal institution for the rest of his days had he not witnessed Danny change back to normal. Tucker couldn't even express how relieved he had felt, even as he and Sam ran up to and engulfed Danny in hugs, tears streaming down their faces. But that wasn't the end of it. After that day, ghosts started to attack the town, endangering their home. The three of them couldn't ignore this fact, knowing that it was because of them that this was going on. Though he wasn't exactly keen on the idea, he and Sam vowed to help Danny stop them and protect everyone in any way they could.

The third was their first encounter with Ember McClain, the undead, flaming haired siren. Much like the rest of the school, excluding Danny and Sam, he had fallen under her musical spell, and only did what she commanded, which ranged from rioting in school, being out during the Mass Grounding Act set in place by the Mayor at the time, and, worst of all, chanting her name and giving her more power. As luck would have it, their school was scheduled for a special cram session to help the students prepare for the next round of standardized tests. However, Ember's interruption during it left the classroom empty. In an attempt to free his mind of the musician's control, Danny and Sam strapped Tucker into a seat, placed the cram helmet on him and let it run. For twelve straight hours. By the time they remembered and came back for him, Tucker's mind had been so overloaded with information that it left his body physically twitching. Though the increase to hi IQ had been beneficial in multiple cases, Tucker could honestly say he didn't want to ever do that again. It took him over a month to get his random outburst of information mouth under control, much to the relief of his friends and family.

It was these things that made Tucker who he was, and it was also for these reasons that his two best friends and their daughter had come knocking at his window at 11:30 at night to examine a strange metal box that they had found in the park after chasing a girl named Cheshire before she dropped a smokescreen-

"Ok, seriously, ghosts are one thing, but chicks with cat masks, smoke bombs, strange boxes. Where do you guys find these people!?" Tucker shouted as he waved his arms around in disbelief and shook his head.

"Trust me, we haven't the slightest clue ourselves," Danny said, handing him the messenger box. Tucker looked at it carefully, hoping to find something out of the ordinary or out of place.

"Can you get the info from it?" Danielle asked in worry. If Tucker couldn't do it, then they were in serious trouble, and she knew that.

"Oh, sweet, naïve Danielle. Of course I can. But considering I don't know what it is or who made it, I'd rather not have this thing blow us all to kingdom come. Especially after all the times something like that has happened to us before," Tucker said, turning on his desk lamp and bringing out his tools which included a few wires and his PDA. Plugging his handheld device into the small box, Tucker began to scan through the various components of the machine, though he wasn't the least bit surprised to find a massive firewall blocking him. "Pretty top notch security on this thing. Whoever it was that made it definitely has high quality stuff. Stuff that you'd need money to make this thing with."

"How much money we are talking?" Danny asked.

"Like, Sam's family type of money," Tucker said in all seriousness.

"Or Vlad money," Danielle said in disgust. Even if her father had said that he doubted that Plasmius was involved in some way, she wasn't ready to rule him out just yet.

"Either way, whoever they are, they don't want anyone knowing about whatever information is in this thing." Reaching into his pocket, Tucker pulled out a small computer chip the size of a handheld game cartridge on a lanyard, and inserted it into his PDA. The screen flashed before a swirl of pixels started to form into a digital version of a cybernetic female. The girl had a metallic build, though her body was still slim, with blue energy connecting at each joint, port and piece that wasn't covered, including her lips, eyes and hair that seemed to be made of pure energy.

"Hello, Tucker. Danny. Sam. Danielle. How may I assist you?" she asked in the feminine monotone voice from her programming.

"Hi, T.I.N.A. I need you to break the firewall and security on this box so we can get the information inside."

"One moment, please," T.I.N.A said, turning around and bringing up a screen in front of her. As she began to type on the virtual keyboard in front of her, information flew around her in a flurry that none of them could keep up with. A few seconds later, the screen disappeared, and a blue vortex opened up where the teens watched as T.I.N.A flew straight into it before it closed.

"Wow, Tucker. I don't think I'll ever get over her," Sam said.

"Me either. I mean artificial intelligence? That's got to be your best work ever," Danny said. "I'm still surprised you won't sell the idea, Tuck. I mean with this you could give Bill Gates a serious run for his money."

"If I did that, then it not only wouldn't be special, but could you imagine if there were a million guys like me with this tech?" he said with a grin.

"As if one isn't too much already," Danielle said, rolling her eyes. Tucker frowned at the young girl, opening his mouth to reply, when a beep sounded out, pulling their attention back to the PDA where T.I.N.A came back out of a similar portal as before and floated on screen.

"Hacking complete," she said.

"Great! What do we have?" Tucker asked.

"Basic schematics for the design of a very basic digital transmission device with holograph technology. No information on creation or location of origin."

"Can't say I'm surprised," Danny said, sighing as he ran a hand through his hair. "Whoever sent it must really not want us to know who they are."

"So what do we do now?" Danielle asked.

"_We_ are going to get you back home and into bed because it is way past your curfew and bedtime, missy," Sam said, grabbing her hand and transforming.

"Ah, man. It's the middle of summer, why can't I stay up late!?" Danielle argued as she too transformed.

"Because kids need sleep to grow properly, and since I'm your mom, that means this conversation is null and void," Sam said, walking up to Danny and quickly kissing him. "Night, Danny."

"Night, Sam" he said before kneeling down and kissing Danielle on the forehead. "Night, Ellie."

"Night, Daddy, night Tucker," she said, taking to the sky with her mother and flying through the roof. Danny sighed as he turned to his friend who had a knowing look on his face.

"You're worried about the fact that we have no information on who ever sent this or what they're up to," he stated. Danny simply nodded as he looked out of the window. "So, what do you wanna do? It's your call, dude."

"As much as it bothers me, all we really can do is sit and wait for something to happen. I just hope this isn't something that's going to bite me in the butt later," Danny said as he stared into the moon, a feeling of unease for the future clinched tight in his stomach. Turning back once again, Danny stated, "Can you see if you can get any information from the transmission it displayed?"

"I'm on it, man. You go home and get some rest," Tucker said, turning back to his computer. "Something tells me that things are gonna get wild around here and that we're gonna need it."

* * *

Happy Harbor was known for many things. The pleasant atmosphere that always seemed to be right on the right day. The humble beaches where numerous people hung out from dawn till dusk, splashing in the waves and playing in the sand. But the one thing it was known for, though only a few knew about it, was the mountain that helped to define it. Many tourists would come and be amazed by the mountain, and if they knew what the mountain was, they'd be even more amazed. For inside this massive formation of durable brown earth, was the high-tech, secret base of the Team, a specially assembled group of young heroes that help the Justice League by performing in specialized covert missions. Though most of the Team only spent time in the Cave when preparing or debriefing of a mission. But that didn't mean that they didn't enjoy their time there. To them, Mount Justice, or the Cave, was a place where they could escape from whatever plagued them, whether it was hero related or the day to day struggle of normality.

At times, they would gather for training or Team meetings to go over things that they could improve on or needed to be on the lookout for. Other times, they would converge to enjoy meals together or watch a movie like normal teenagers. Though they would tell the League it was simply a way to build upon their teamwork and improve their connection, no one was fooled to think that they were all simply taking a break from being super.

Garfield sighed as he stood next to his blood sister, M'gaan, also known as Miss Martian. She was currently having some type of conversation with Bumblebee and Guardian. They had been talking for a while now, and Garfield had long ago stopped listening, his thirteen year old mind wondering as to why they had all been called here by Nightwing.

"Beast Boy? Beast Boy!? GARFIELD!"

The boy in question jumped back, letting out a monkey like shriek in his surprised reaction to the girl yelling his name. Everyone stopped chattering before a few of the Team started laughing. Garfield could feel his face heating up slightly in embarrassment before he turned and glared at the blonde girl in front of him who had a wicked grin on her face.

"Jeez, Annie. Way to nearly give me a heart attack," he grumbled. Annie smiled, her hazel eyes shining with mischief as she replied.

"Well, you should pay more attention when someone is standing right in front of you, calling your name," she said. "If my mom saw that, she'd flip you over on your butt before you could even realize someone had touched you. Though the look on your face was priceless! And that screech!" Opening her mouth, Annie let out an exact replica of his shriek, laughing at the look of annoyance on her friends face. Though, he had to admit that she was right. The last time Black Canary had caught someone off guard during a training session, well…Bart still checks around every corner whenever he got close to the training area.

"You know I hate when you imitate me like that."

"They don't call me Mockingbird for nothing. So, you got any idea what this is all about?" The twelve year old asked as she, like everyone else, stood in her civilian clothes.

"Not in the slightest. But it's probably just a mission briefing, if I had to guess."

"That's what I thought too, but when Robin contacted me, he said it was urgent. I didn't even have time to suite up. And it looks like I'm not the only one," she said as she glanced at a majority of the others. "You think it's got something to do with the Light or the Reach?"

"Who knows. It may not even be that urgent. You know how those two are sometimes."

"Can you blame them? I mean, Black Canary isn't anywhere near that serious, and I still feel like she runs me ragged sometimes," Annie said with a shake of her head. "And to be honest, it's kinda refreshing. Can you imagine another Impulse?"

"Hmm…noted," Garfield said, nodding his head.

"Did someone say, Impulse!?" the speedster said as he and Jaime walked up, or in his case, ran up, a friendly grin on his face.

"Speak of the annoying devil and he shall appear," Annie mumbled.

"Babe, don't be like that. It's not crash."

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that, you arrogant, fast mouthed moron? Next time you do, I swear to god, I will screech in your ear so loud, you'll go deaf! Got it!?" Annie threatened, poking him in the chest and giving him a quick shove before walking away in a huff.

"Dude, Bart, why do you always gotta get her mad like that?" Garfield groaned, looking at the white and red clad speedster.

"It's cause he has a crush on her," Jaime said with a smirk.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Back and re-track that statement," Bart said, frowning at the blue armor wearing hero who was also in his civilian clothes. "That is so not true in the slightest, and you even saying something like that is not crash at all."

"You can't deny it, ese. Everyone knows you're crushing hard on her. Only ones who don't wanna admit it are the two of you."

As Bart was preparing his rebuttal, he stopped as a computerized voice rang throughout the cave, reading off the names and numbers of the three Bat family members. As Nightwing stepped forward with Batgirl and Robin at his sides, everyone could tell that whatever it was they were being called for must be pretty serious.

"Thank you all for coming. I know you're all curious as to why we called you up about the urgency of this mission, so I'll get right to it," Nightwing said, pulling up a holoscreen behind him. "As I'm sure some of you know, recent events have been coming up that are starting to point to a very unknown, potentially dangerous problem. There is a possible new threat arising that we need to look into."

"From the information we've gathered," Batgirl said, picking up from where Nightwing stopped, "we have suspicion someone maybe trying to create some type of army."

"An army of the dead," Robin said with a narrowing of his eyes while everyone else gasped or looked on in surprise. The screen behind them changed to pictures of eight people, including the teen they had been tracking the night before. "Or, more accurately, the undead."

"These are the people that all seem to have a connection to whoever is behind this," Nightwing said. "Notice anything?"

"They're only pictures of them at night?" Garfield guessed, though he knew that was probably a very trivial fact.

"Though that is true that they only seem to come out at night, that's not exactly what I meant."

"It's their appearance," Conner said, arms crossed and his usual scowl on his face. "It's paler then a normal person's skin by any degree. It looks almost like there's a green tint to it. And all their eyes are red."

"Exactly. All these people are listed as having been deceased, though for various reasons."

"How can they be dead if they're clearly running around causing trouble?" M'gaan asked.

"That's exactly what we need to find out." Typing in a command, the screen changed to show a headline from a newspaper and a picture of three figures, one male and the other two females, fighting what appeared to be a giant robot with black armor, a green face and red eyes. Upon closer inspection, it appeared that the armor was made of household appliances. "We've been able to get almost no information out of any of the deceased walkers, other than one fact. They've all mentioned the name "Phantoms". Upon closer inspection, we were able to determine that they were talking about the Phantom Trio of Amity Park. Danny, the only male and possible leader of the group, Sami, the elder of the two females, and Ellie, the youngest of the group."

"What do you think they have to do with this?" Guardian asked.

"And how come we've never heard of them before if they're supposed to be local heroes?" Bumblebee added.

"Though I'd like to say that the world is filled with heroes that we haven't heard of before, their popularity within the town seems too high to not have been heard of before. Public opinion seems to vary on whether they are heroes or villains. Some claim that they purposely attract ghosts, others say they protect them from them. As for their connection, we're not sure. So far, based on the information we gathered, they're supposed to be Ghosts."

"Undead spirits with some type of unfinished business to attend to here on Earth," Cassie said, thinking about all the legends she'd heard of a place known as Hades which often was said to have escaped spirits.

"Correct. Meaning that if people are coming back to life and these so called ghosts are involved in so way, and then we need to proceed with caution."

"Ghosts? You're kidding right?" Impulse asked, skeptically.

"I've got to agree with the speedy urchin," La'gaan said. "It seems a bit farfetched to me."

"What makes it so unbelievable?" Annie asked.

"It's hard for some people to believe in things like malevolent or benevolent spirits when there's little to no evidence to support claims that they exist," M'gaan explained. "I'm not saying whether or not they really exist, especially because of how people reacted before the revelation of aliens, or the discovery of magic. But if I had to guess, I'd day that they're meta-humans."

"Regardless of their status, we need to get to them and get to any information we can from them. However, we will be splitting into teams to cover more ground and find any information on the spectral that we can," Nightwing said. "Batgirl, Robin, Superboy, Blue Beetle, Static and Mockingbird, you're Alpha Squad. You are to go to Amity Park and gather any information you can on the Phantoms. Should you encounter them, get any information from them if possible. If they become hostel, capture and detain if possible, but if not, evacuate immediately. Batgirl will lead the squad."

The six heroes nodded, though Annie was wondering why only six of them were being sent after these guys if they were so unknown and dangerous.

"Beta Squad will consist of Bumblebee, Miss Martian, Beast Boy, Lagoon Boy, Wonder Girl, Impulse and Wolf. Your mission is to track down any of the missing people. We need to know what they know and how to stop them. You'll be given information on all the locations, and you may proceed from there on Miss Martian's orders as Squad leader. Guardian, you're on Gamma Squad with me. We'll be doing research and scans with Zatanna, Black Canary, Red Tornado and Captain Atom on anything paranormal. We need to find out who's behind this and why. Everybody understood?" Everyone nodded their heads, giving him the conformation. "Good. You have your assignments. Dismissed."

Everyone began to disperse and coverage into their assigned squads. Robin walked over to where Virgil and Annie were talking.

"Hey guys," he said. "You ready for this?"

"I guess. Though I'm confused as to why only six of us are going after these Phantom people," Annie said. "Especially if they're such an unknown variable."

"Anne-Marie here is being a chicken," Virgil said with a smirk as she glared at him.

"How many times do I have to tell you to NEVER, EVER call me by my full name!?" she said, screeching a little at the end, causing a small sound wave to fly from her mouth and hit the dreadlocked hero, knocking his hat off his head. "And I'm not scared. It just seems risky. I remember back when I was at the orphanage, a lot of kids used to talk about ghost stories and how it was haunted."

"Well, it's like M'gaan said," Robin replied with a reassuring tone in his voice. "They're probably just metas. And as for the number, Nightwing divided the teams up to keep them even. That and we don't want to give them the impression that we're threatening them."

"I guess that makes sense. But do you really think that we'll be able to confront them that easily?"

"Probably not, which is why we're going to have to go undercover and see what the people of Amity Park can tell us about them. To be honest, I'm not sure how long this could take. Nightwing told me that if we don't get any useful information, we'll either have to stay there and take up residence for a while, or try to find a way to flush them out."

"Sounds like things are gonna get kinda rough. Especially since we're basically walking into this blind," Virgil said, placing his hat back on.

"Which is why we're proceeding with caution," Barbara said as she, Conner and Jaime walked up to them. "We don't know anything about these guys. For all we know, they could be working with the Light or the Reach, meaning that if we expose ourselves too soon or too quickly, it could be disastrous. That being said, we have to make sure we're not drawing any unnecessary attention to ourselves."

The rest of Alpha squad nodded their heads as she began to go over the plan that they would be using. With that set and done, everyone spilt up to prepare themselves for the unknown that they were about to face.

**So here's the first real chapter. I hope you all liked it. Anne-Marie (Annie, aka, Mockingbird) is an OC I created for this series. One of many that will appear, both good and evil. Things are getting intense for everyone, and nothing significant has even happened yet. Hmm. Also, I will be working on and writing a DP/TT crossover soon, so be on the lookout for that. I'll have a description of it on my profile soon, but, as always, feel free to ask questions about it, this or any other stories I've written. So until next time, (I'm about to say something I haven't said in a long time)**

**Keep reading, writing and reviewing!**


End file.
